kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ) is known as the King of the Monsters. He first appeared in Godzilla, produced by Toho Company Ltd. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Godzilla films. In 1998, TriStar Pictures produced a remake, set in New York City. The film's name was simply "Godzilla"; however, the monster that starred in this film (also known as Zilla (Which led to Godzilla the series that stared Godzilla(Zilla Jr.))) had been completely redesigned and did not closely resemble Godzilla's exquisite image.In 2014, Legendary Pictures Also Produced A Reboot Set Mostly In San Francisco Describing Godzilla As An Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile. Godzilla is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Godzilla series continued, Godzilla was developed as a character, and became something of an just hero. Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. As his heigth has been from 50m to 150m. In the Japanese films, Godzilla was depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy (usually) charcoal grey scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric amphibious reptilian creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of a Tyrannosaurus, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. Personality Pretty Much Like King Kong. He Also Becomes Aggressive When Provoked Or Messed With. But He Also Has Heroic Qualities. Origins In the original 1954 Gojira, it is proposed that Godzilla was a type of prehistoric reptile intermediate related to both land and sea reptiles sleeping underwater deep water for millions of years that feed deep bodies before being disturbed and reinforced by an American hydrogen bomb test that the mutated and became known in Kaiju Godzilla. It was gigantic, 50 meters high, 100 meters long and 20,000 metric tons, won super strength powers, radioactive atomic breath, regeneration and a very thick skin, after the Hydrogen America bomb he went into hibernation for nine years. In Godzilla Heisei, it is theorized that Godzilla was a type of dinosaur called Godzillasaurus that had survived the extinction of the dinosaurs in the late Cretaceous period living in Lagos Island. It was 12 meters high, 20 meters long and 60 tons in weight. On August 6, 1944 in the Pacific Conflict of World War 2, at 8:15 am, it was transformed by the nuclear tests carried out on a nearby island called Rongerik. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, the Futurians take Godzillasaurus away from Lagos Island and put it frozen in the Bering Sea, hoping to avoid its inception, only for it to really become Godzilla, first by being mutated by a sub nuclear accident. Godzilla in Godzilla Wake was explained to be a way of life of the Permian period, having survived various extinction events by radiation consumption in a hibernation-like state until awakened in 1954 by a nuclear submarine. Films *Godzilla (1954 Film)/Godzilla King Of The Monsters (1956) *Godzilla Raids Again *King Kong VS Godzilla *Mothra VS Godzilla *Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster *Invasion Of Astro-Monster *Godzilla VS The Sea Monster *Son Of Godzilla *Destroy All Monsters *Godzilla's Revenge *Godzilla VS Hedorah *Godzilla VS Gigan *Godzilla VS Megalon *Godzilla VS MechaGodzilla *Terror Of MechaGodzilla *The Return Of Godzilla *Godzilla VS Biollante *Godzilla VS King Ghidorah *Godzilla And Mothra: Battle For Earth *Godzilla VS MechaGodzilla 2 *Godzilla VS SpaceGodzilla *Godzilla VS Destoroyah *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla VS Megaguirus *Godzilla, Mothra And King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack *Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla *Godzilla: Tokyo SOS *Godzilla: Final Wars TV Series *Zone Fighter Incarnations *Godzilla (1954) *Godzilla (Showa) *Godzilla (Heisei) *Godzilla (2000: Millennium) *Godzilla (Vs Megaguirus) *Godzilla (G.M.K.) *Godzilla (Kiryu Saga) *Godzilla (Final Wars) Friends *Regina Nakajima *Elisano Nakajima *Rowdyruff Boys Z (Godzilla's Guardians) *Urogora (Godzilla's Brother) *Redmoon (Godzilla's Brother) *Godzuki (Godzilla's Brother) *Kalani Moloka Malcolm (Godzilla's Sister) *San (Godzilla's Sister) *Kida (Godzilla's Sister) Anime Human Form *Brown Hair/Gray Hair *Brown Eyes/Orange Eyes *Aviator Goggles *Sir Aaron *Sir Daniel Fortesque Parents *Tai Kamiya (Father) *Sora Takenouchi (Mother) Voice Actor *Joshua Seth *Kevin Miller *Robin Shou Gallery *Godzilla/Gallery Role In His Films He Was Originally Going To Be A Sea Monster That Is The Main Monster In A Science Fiction Film The Giant Monster From 20.000 Legues Under The Sea.He Is Described As A Nuclear Hybrid Of A Gorilla And A Whale. He Was Described As The First Kaiju To Appear and Attack Mankind.It Is Also Depends What Species Godzilla Is. It Is Also Described That Godzilla Is His Own Species. There Are Also Several Theories About Him. In The Original 1954 The Showa Series And The Millenium Series He Was Described As An Irradiated Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile In The Heisei Series He was Described As An Irradiated Godzillasaurus (This Theory Actually Comes From Godzilla vs King Ghidorah) In Legendary Pictures Reboot He Was Described To Be A Prehistoric Amphibious Reptile From The Permian Period.On The 2016 Japanese Reboot Godzilla Resurgence He Was Described As A Mutated Rapidly Evolving Prehistoric Marine Animal. Also Pretty Much like King Kong He Is More Of A Hero Than A Villain And More than Just A Giant Monster Character. He Is also Featured In FanFilms Such As I.R.Navarros Most Accurate Fanmade 14 Part Reboot And Adaptaition Of The Japanese Godzilla Series Godzilla The Movie Where He Is Described as Part Every Creature Known as Himself That Could Make Him A Giant Prehistoric Amphibious Reptilian Hybrid Of Every Godzilla. That Could Make It the Most Accurate Godzilla Reboot FanFilm Ever Made (That Also Earned Its Other Versions And Many Sequels). There Is Also A Fanmade Reboot And Remake Of The Japanese Godzilla Series Called Godzilla: The Beast From Japan (Also Titled Revelation Godzilla Or Revelation Gojira) That Is Released After Godzilla: The Movie And Before Its First Sequel Where Godzilla Is Just A Monster Controlled By An Angry And Disgusted I.R. Navarro In The Inside Realm To Punish The World For Its Wickedness Against His Universe.Also This Version Of Godzilla Has Its Own Name Called Revelation Godzilla. Also The Godzilla From Godzilla: The Beast From Japan Appears In Five Incarnations. Years Before Godzilla The Movie. It Is Also Very Possible That I.R.Navarro Also Completed A Fanmade Feature Film Version Of The Classic Godzilla Series By Toho From 1954 (Depending On What Continuity With The Original 1954 Godzilla Film). Also A Sloppy And Slightly Rushed Reboot Was Made That Followings A Sequel Godzilla Lives. Also There Is Also A Legendary Pictures Inspired FanMade Religious Reboot Featuring His Religious Counterpart who Is Described As A God-Like Prehistoric Amphibious Creature. He Is Also Featured In Animated Films Such As Godzilla Power Hour And Also A New Animated Godzilla Film That Comes Out In 2017. There Is Also A Cancelled Tristar Script Where This Unmade Incarnation (That Zilla was Orginally Going To Be) Is A Fictional Species Of Dinosaur Called Delgadosaurus. He Also Appeared In Books Such As IDW Dark Horse and Marvel Comics And Other Books. See Him Also In Godzilla-Wikizilla Godzilla-Wikizilla.Org Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Earth Defenders Category:Daikaiju Category:Showa toho kaiju Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Namco Heroes Category:Godzilla king of monsters Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Sea Monsters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Male Kaiju Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Anime Human Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Skylanders Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Twins Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Live Action Monsters Category:Hottest Boys Category:Performers